


Waiting for Daddy

by KinkyFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am dying to see [Chris] fuck them [Lydia and Allison] because he should have good things like two gorgeous girls drooling on his dick"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Daddy

"Lydia, I don't know..." Allison sat on her bed, cross legged and nervous. Admittedly, she and Lydia had got drunk the night before. And Allison had said some... things that she shouldn't have about her father. Sexual things.

And of course, a drunk Lydia had to be someone who would remember them, and turn it into a big deal.

"Allison, we're both hot, young women, and he's a lonely older guy... A hot lonely older guy I might add. But I don't see why we can't just try?"

"Because he's my dad?" Allison raised her eyebrows. "What if he--"

"If anything goes wrong, I'll take full responsibility." Lydia smiled, wrapping her arms around her best friend. "And besides, even if anything does go bad... We get to fool around with each other at least?" Allison blushed, but nodded - she couldn't deny that that was a pretty amazing consolation prize.

Her dad was due home in about ten minutes, so Allison and Lydia moved through to the lounge to put their plan into motion. Kissing Lydia softly, Allison slowly unbuttoned the redhead's shirt, letting it drop to the floor, her mouth almost watering.

"You're not wearing a bra."

"I'm disappointed you are." Lydia pouted, stroking Allison's sides, before moving her hands to her chest, squeezing her breasts slightly. "Mind if I...?"

"Please..." Allison murmured, pulling her shirt over her head, and allowing Lydia to expertly remove her bra, moving her mouth immediately to Allison's nipple, sucking it softly. Allison gasped, stroking Lydia's hair, before she moved her hands down the other girl's body, sliding her hand under her skirt. Just as she'd thought, Lydia wasn't wearing panties either, and the heat between her legs was overwhelming. Slowly, she brushed a finger over Lydia's pussy lips, and listened to the groan it earnt her.

Moving to sit on the couch, Lydia propped her legs wide open, and Allison quickly moved to her knees in front of her, using one hand to open up Lydia's lips, slipping a finger in with the other. She could hear how much Lydia was enjoying it already, but teasingly, she moved her mouth to her clit, sucking it for a few seconds before stopping.

"Tease... Fuck." Lydia muttered, gathering the sense for a few seconds to lean forward, taking Allison's skirt and bunching it up in the hem. Seeing Allison's ass pointed towards the front door, and the idea of Chris coming in any minute... It almost made Lydia come, but she tried to hold back, wanting to make this last until the very last second.

Chris wiped his brow as he made his way to his front door - he'd been out tracking a creature, but had promised Allison he'd be home at ten, and he wanted to keep his word to her after everything they'd been through. Turning the key in the lock, as he opened the door, he stared for a few seconds, dumbstruck. Allison was on her knees, her thighs spread slightly, and her thong-covered ass on full show, as she buried her face and fingers inside Lydia. Lydia Martin, who was naked aside from her heels, and who cried out in orgasm as she locked eyes with Chris. He felt his dick immediately hardening, and tried to fight the thoughts of burying it in Allison's ass. 

Awkwardly, he cleared his throat.

"Girls, I think you should... maybe take this somewhere else." He muttered, trying to pretend he wasn't staring. Lydia tilted her head, finally looking up at him. Allison didn't turn around, and stayed kissing and licking at Lydia's thighs, drinking down her juices.

"Are you sure, Chris? If we take this somewhere else, you won't be able to join in." She pouted, stroking her hands through Allison's hair. "Besides, Ally is dripping wet right now. It wouldn't be fair to leave her like that, would it?"

"Lydia..." Chris began, stopped only by his little girl's voice.

"Please daddy... Please fuck your little girls..." She turned around, her pupils blown with lust, and Chris moved towards the two of them, pulling his cock out of his pants before he had a chance to regret it. Instantly, both girls almost pounced at him, and he lay on the ground as Lydia wrapped her hand around his hardening shaft, sucking the head hard. Allison kept herself busy sucking on his balls, sliding them into her mouth, looking up into her father's eyes with innocence that almost made him come down Lydia's throat. The redhead grew more adventurous, deep throating his cock until she gagged on it, pulling back as the drool ran down it. Allison was quick to move into position, licking up Lydia's spit, before taking her turn to swallow down her daddy's cock. Her gag reflex was a little better, and soon enough, Chris was lifting her mouth from him.

"Ready to ride me, baby?" He muttered, stroking the spit from around her lips.

"Yes daddy, please daddy..." She whispered, moving in to kiss him before she moved to position over his crotch, letting Chris take hold of her hips, lowering her until she was impaled on his cock. Allison let out a cry of pleasure, and letting Chris control the thrusts, she began to bounce on him, throwing her head back. Lydia watched the two, rubbing herself, before she moved back to her previous position, licking at the base of Chris' cock, her tongue stroking against Allison's clit at every downward thrust. Being involved in such a perverted act as a father and daughter screwing each other... It was definitely a memory that would have Lydia coming over and over again.

"I.... can't.... I'm coming.... fuck..." Allison let out a scream as she came, coating her daddy's cock and Lydia's mouth in her juices. The sounds coming from his daughter's mouth were too much for Chris, and he lifted her from his cock.

"Gonna come, girls... Get ready... Wanna see daddy's come all over your pretty faces..." He panted, watching as the two girls obediently pressed their faces close to his cock, ready to do as they were told. With a few strokes, Chris groaned, come spurting over each of the girls. Spent, he lay back, beckoning the girls closer, and he marveled at the come decorating their faces. "Beautiful..." 

Lydia smiled, moving to lick all over Allison's face, feeding her her father's come, which she swallowed down, before doing the same to Lydia. Laying down with Chris, Allison pecked his cheek, smiling.

"So... we can do that again when you're ready, right daddy?"


End file.
